


Now That I've Found You

by FoxyGirl5665



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyGirl5665/pseuds/FoxyGirl5665
Summary: Hermione Granger goes back to England, after two years in Australia, with every intention of mending her broken heart and wash her hands of any kind of man. It won't last long though, because Draco Malfoy knows exactly how to glue the pieces back together and steal it from her. Or maybe she gives it to him willingly. Dramione, Modern-Muggle AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is a modern Muggle AU. Some of the characters would be OOC, especially Draco. If that's not your cup of tea, then I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm also changing their year of birth, because the technology around that time was a little outdated, don't you think? So I'm adding ten years to their birth. Just to clarify and avoid confusions.
> 
> You can leave your comments and suggestions on the reviews. Anyways, this is my first fic. And English is not my first language, not even my second. So, be gentle, please.
> 
> So yea, I hope you guys like it!

February, 2013

Hermione,

I'm so sorry,  
I need to go  
I'm so bloody confused and I need some space to figure things out  
I'm leaving for Italy as you read this note  
Go back to London with your parents, Hermione

Please, forgive me,  
Blaise

Hermione read the note in her hand for the third time. Tears slowly descended to her cheeks as the words registered in her mind. It wasn't that she was in love with him. They weren't together for that long yet. But she did care about him. And now, she just couldn't believe the cheek of the bastard. How dare he?! After a month of seeing each other, he left her without any apparent reason. And it wasn't just the month they spent dating either, it was also three months of pure friendship after they met the first time and five months of wooing until she finally gave in and agreed to go out with him. And he didn't even have the decency of talking about it to her directly. He didn't even give her a call. Oh no, he left her a note; one measly note saying that he needed to figure things out. Well, he better left this country already, before she figured out how to track him down and castrated him.  


*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Hermione had been in Australia for the last two years. She left England right after she finished university. Her father had gotten a transfer offer from the company he worked at to one of the countries available for two years. Her parents immediately chose Australia; it's been on their wish list for as long as she remembered: to visit Australia. And now, they would live there for two years. Hermione was offered the choice of staying there, in London, or moving with her parents. They wanted her to go of course, but she was an adult, hardly needed her parents to make a decision. She thought long and hard about what she wanted, but ultimately, she decided to join her parents. She's got her parents' thirst to experience new things. Besides, there wasn't much left here. She had Harry and Ron, her best friends, but that's as far as it went. No job yet, and no boyfriend. She could still communicate with Harry and Ron (and the Weasleys!), technology was a wonderful thing, and she could still visit London if she wanted. So she packed her suitcase and said goodbye to Harry and the Weasleys.

She settled in Australia, still in her parents' new house, and looked for information on university around the city. She wanted to further her study. Hermione just loved to learn. She read any and everything. It would be a waste to just sit around doing nothing for two years or doing underrated jobs because of the lack of qualified degree and/or experience. Eventually, she decided to go to one of the universities in Brisbane and took mastery in Human Resource (HR) Management. The course would last for two years if she wasn't lazy. And Hermione Granger certainly wasn't what you called lazy. So, she could go back with her parents when her father's contract ended if she chose to.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Hermione met Blaise nine months ago. She was enjoying her meal at the little café near her flat when someone came and went down under her table. She nearly shrieked out of mortification because she was wearing a skirt. She quickly clamped her legs shut and glared at the man. He was holding a finger to his mouth. Right then, a man with arms the size of her thighs came in the café and looked around. She figured he was the one looking for the git under table. She could call him out and let him get crushed by the very pissed off looking bloke, or she could let him be. She was in a good mood, though, so she just continued to eat without a care in the world. Not long after, the man with bulky muscles left the café in a huff. The git then went out from under the table and took a seat before her. She took a good at him and noticed that he was a handsome man with dark eyes and hair, olive skin and broad shoulder. He looked to be her age too.

"Thank you, Miss-?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Granger" She said simply.

He smiled. "I'm Blaise Zabini. Thank you Miss Granger, you saved me from a black eye… or a damaged kidney. Did you see his arm?" He joked. From his accent, she figured he was British too.

"I did. What did you do to him anyway?"

"Ah, a fellow British" he said, smiling. "I flirted with his girlfriend. She was very pretty, you see. I might or might not almost kiss said girlfriend too. In my defense, if I knew she had a boyfriend looking like that, I wouldn't go after her" he said.

"Did you know if she had a boyfriend at all?"

"Well, she did say she was with someone, but she didn't protest much. So I thought, why not? And then the human bulldozer came out of nowhere and next thing I knew, I ran for my life" he said, grinning. Why not indeed, she thought wryly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She knew this type of guy. She had been a victim of one herself.

"To express my gratitude, how about I pay for the meal?" He asked, nodding at my nearly empty plate and cup of coffee.

She declined of course. She didn't know him. She just wanted to go home and read the new novel she just bought at the bookstore near the café. But he insisted. As he said, she saved him from a damaged kidney. He then ordered a light meal for himself and ate while talking to her. He asked which part of England she came from, what she was doing in Australia, and such.

Since that day, they met regularly at least once a week. At first, he just randomly turned up when Hermione was at the café or the bookstore. He claimed he just saw Hermione and decided to join her. But after the fourth time, they made an appointment for lunch the next day. They usually had lunch at the café. Hermione didn't mind, he was fun to be around, if a little flirtatious. Well, he was a womanizer. He flirted with every woman he met and had a date with different women every few days.

They were eating lunch as usual when Blaise looked at her seriously and said, "Go on a date with me."

She didn't know what to make of it. She thought he was joking for sure. But he looked quite serious and she blushed under his intense stare.

"What?" she asked.

"Go out with me, Hermione. Let me take you to dinner. I like you. I'd like to see if we work just as well in a romantic sense" he said, still staring at her.

Hermione didn't know what to make of it. He liked to flirt, yes, but it was in his nature. He flirted with everyone with skirt.

When he assured her that he was serious, she gave a flat no. Just a couple of weeks ago, he went on a date with a busty redhead he met at a bar. A week before that, a tall blonde. And so the list went on and on. They even needed to reschedule their meeting a few times because Blaise stupidly promised the women a lunch date on their assigned get together. So of course Hermione didn't want to be on the long list of Blaise Zabini's love trap victim.

Although if she thought about it, he seemed a bit off this past few weeks. His date was far in between and hadn't even mention any woman in two about two weeks. A few times she caught him looking at her strangely. She didn't pay it any mind, just chalked it up as his usual Blaise Zabini's oddness.

She certainly wasn't the kind of woman Blaise went to a date with. Sure, she knew she was pretty. She wasn't vain, but she wasn't insecure either.

She didn't have the hourglass figure, but she was no board either. She had the right proportion in every body part. Her breasts and arse weren't overly large, but they certainly weren't lacking. She was petite, but with a pair of toned and long, slender legs. Her curly brown hair that in her early years looked wild and had a life of its own, now after the intense treatment she took and extra care she was still taking, it became beautiful, gentle waves that reached her hip. Her chocolate eyes gave her an innocent look. She had a cute button nose and slightly pouty lips. There was a small splattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her friends often said she was beautiful, but still, she didn't see herself as Blaise's kind of girl. She was just a bookworm, didn't wear tight and minimal clothing, couldn't flirt to save her life, and didn't do casual dating. She was a virgin for Heaven's sake. She wasn't a prude by any means, and didn't mean to wait for marriage either. She just wanted to be completely and utterly in love with the man she eventually gave all of herself to. She didn't want to repeat the last incident where she got her heart broken by some arsehole who only was after her knickers. Luckily, she caught him before it was too late. But the damage was done. It was hard for her to trust men after that. Especially this kind of man.

After that afternoon though, he proved to be very persistent indeed. He stopped going on dates with every women he met, completely. He still met Hermione regularly and was constantly asking her for a date. She was flattered; Blaise Zabini was surely what they considered a catch. But she always said no, she just didn't want to pick up pieces after he inevitably broke her heart.

Eventually though, it was his persistence and determination that won Hermione over. He stopped his womanizing ways, was being a complete gentleman, and she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the attention he gave her. All this time, she held him at arms length because she didn't want to fall for him. But her guards were slowly broken down by him and she knew it.

"Go on a date with me," he said one day. Always the same sentence every day.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, confused. Usually Hermione just said no or changed the subject.

"Why Blaise, why do you want to go on a date with a bookworm like me? Why are you so determined? Why don't you just go back chasing those bimbos who are so desperate for your attention they want to kill me with their eyes every time they see me with you? Just why?"

He snickered a little and after considering the question, he said "Hermione, I was always serious when I asked you for a date. I've been attracted to you since our earlier meetings. You are different from those bimbos you were talking about. Just like a breath of fresh air for a guy like me. Please Hermione, give me chance. I'd like to see where this goes. I'll prove to you that we can be good together", he explained patiently and then looked at her expectantly.

The truth was, Hermione respected him more for his determination on asking her out. And it didn't hurt that he was very good looking. Maybe, liked him a bit. So finally after many deliberations, or call it temporary insanity, Hermione said yes. She just hoped this one didn't end up in disaster.

They went on their first date three days later. It was the standard date, they had a dinner at a restaurant; a very grand restaurant. It was nice. Just nice. Truthfully, she was a little disappointed. It was like he didn't know her at all. Those bimbos might be a little too happy with dinner in an upscale restaurant, but not her. Everyone who knew her would know that Hermione Granger didn't like anything excessive. She preferred their favorite little café to a massive restaurant. Not to mention she felt inadequate about her appearance even though Blaise assured her that she looked pretty. But she was patient. She didn't want to write him off because of one "just nice" date. Thankfully though, the quality increased each date. Last week, they went to the beach where they first met and had a simple picnic in a secluded corner watching sunset. It was great, and Hermione started to think that it was good they gave it a go, because she liked him. If given enough time, she could fall in love with him.

But when she really thought about it, there were clearly some cracks in the wall. He would do something sweet, and then froze and got closed off a little, like he was emotionally stopping himself from being too close to her. She knew from what he told her that he had never been in a serious relationship before. Because of his mother, who liked to play with men's heart and didn't give Blaise enough love, he always thought all women were the same and he had to guard himself from them. Until he met her. Like he said, she was different. Now she just hoped she wasn't used as his lab rat at his relationship attempt.

They were looking at little girl playing hide and seek with her father at the park. Her father obviously didn't try that hard, and Hermione smiled the girl found her father and then he swung her around before putting her on his shoulder, making the little girl laughed. The scene was very sweet.

"Aren't they just adorable, Blaise? Nothing is quite as precious as a baby girl and their daddy" Hermione said, still smiling.

"Yes," he answered simply, smiling too, and looked at her strangely. He then kissed her on the forehead and then froze, like he didn't mean to, and didn't quite know what to do next. She wouldn't be surprised if this was the first time he did things like this with a woman. He kissed, he snogged, he had sex. He didn't smile and kissed a girl's forehead in an innocent way. She decided to set his nerves at ease and just smiled at him.

Again:

"Blaise, do you want to meet my parents?"

He immediately tensed up, "What? Why?"

"As my boyfriend, of course. You are, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly. It only made him tensed up some more.

"Yes.. Uh, yes of course. But I don't know why I should be meeting your parents now. Isn't it a little early?"

"Well, we've known each other long enough. And you certainly pursued me for a while before I gave you an okay," she said, still hesitant. "Besides, we're moving back to England in two weeks Blaise, why wouldn't my parents want to meet the guy their daughter brought back home?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Maybe we should wait for a bit before meeting your parents. I still think it's too early is all."

"Okay," she said simply, and then went to busy herself tidying her files on the table to mask her disappointment.

It wasn't that different from the topic of his mother. Whenever she asked about her to Blaise, he immediately changed the subject. He never talked about her. She just knew her as a cold mother toward Blaise and was given the title the Black Widow. Her husbands from every marriages were mysteriously mixed up in accidents and left her with mountains of money.

She thought he was just nervous about the idea that was so foreign for a serial womanizer like himself but they would still be okay. In hindsight, she knew it should have given her a warning about his trepidation about this relationship.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Last night, they ordered a take out and had a quiet night-in in her flat. It was the first time Blaise came into her flat. Usually he just picked her up for a date or drove her home. They had been talking about moving back to England the past few weeks. Before Hermione said yes to the date offer, she told Blaise that she probably would be moving back to England with parents shortly. Her father's contract here was ending and she just finished her mastery. He said it was okay. He said he was going back with her since England was his home too and it wasn't like he had a job here. He was just travelling when he met her and decided to pursue her so he decided to stay a few more months. This was the fifth country he visited. His mother were so loaded from her many marriages, he didn't need to work a day in his life.

The night was perfect, she thought. They ate dinner and were talking about their plan to go back to London in just a few days. The atmosphere was intimate, meaning warm and comfortable. They talked well into 1 a.m, and then fell asleep on the couch.

Hermione was happy when she woke up in the morning. When she saw that Blaise wasn't with her, she thought nothing of it. When she called his name and he didn't come or even answer, she was confused, why he didn't stay for breakfast. But when she saw the note on the coffee table she initially overlooked and then quickly read it, the confusion turned into a mix of anger and sadness. Italy, she thought over and over. Italy, his mother's home.

She didn't know what to think. She thought they were good together, she thought he was sure of his feelings for her. It was him who excessively chasing her, after all, not the other way around. You are different, he said. Different my arse. He was just sore that she was actively rejecting him, she thought viciously. Ugh, she felt so stupid. And what she hated the most was people making her feel stupid. He better made himself scarce from now on, or he would know why you just didn't mess with Hermione Granger's heart. God, she was glad they hadn't gone all the way in their relationship yet, she could dance on the dinner table right now. At least it was a victory for her. Not that she was thinking about it, because she certainly didn't feel love for him yet. She was just happy to avoid the complete heartbreak and regret on her part.

Now she just couldn't stop crying either. Again, it wasn't just him. It was every failed relationship she had with men in general. She just couldn't find the right man for herself. It was always something or the other. In high school, Hermione and Ron tried their hands on relationship. It was working for a while. They were content. A couple of months later, they noticed that they lacked something. What it was, they didn't know. Not to mention they were fighting a lot lately. Eventually though, Hermione noticed what Ginny and Nevile had but wasn't present in her own relationship. It was passion. They acted more like best friends they had always been, than as lovers. They were comfortable, yes, too comfortable, but they weren't passionate. They weren't even passionate when they were shouting angry things about each other. Those were just a bunch hurtful words they knew best which to use to hit home. So, after she felt that her relationship with Ron had dwindled into nothing and got too mundane, she decided she needed to end things before their years of friendship became unsalvageable. After only five months of dating, she finally up and told him she wanted a breakup. She was relieved when he said that he felt the same way. She thought she was going to lose Ron, but apparently, they stayed the best of friends (when she wasn't nagging him about this or that and he wasn't being an insensitive prat).

In university, she met Viktor Krum, a transfer student from Bulgaria. He was handsome, had a stocky build and played rugby. He was sweet enough, but it was anything but serious between them. He was just there for three months. They parted ways and promised to keep communication. Now though, there weren't any communication either. They just grew distant.

The third was a year after Viktor. Still in university, he was her senior. His name was David. He was a good looking guy with blue eyes and dark hair. Popular too. She didn't know what he saw in her. Usually she was just a bookworm and a nerd for the guys in school and college, she wasn't exciting enough. But somehow, this popular guy gave her his attention. He sat with her in the library and walked her to class. She was flattered of course. And her innocent mind rejected it when Ginny said he was a bad news. After only four months of dating him, she fancied herself falling in love with him and decided to give him something. Not her virginity, she still wasn't sure and wasn't confident enough for that, but maybe a second base. She decided to go to his flat and surprise him, wearing a little black dress and a pair of black, five inches stiletto she bought for the speacial occasion. Because it would be special, at least for her. She had never done anything like this before.

It was him who made her speechless, though. When she was in front of his flat, she heard moaning. Maybe they were in the living room sofa, because you could hear them from the outside. She decided to knock, even when her heart felt like breaking, because who knew, it could be his friends, coming over and decided to do the dirty deed there. They didn't open the door, maybe they didn't hear it over their own moaning and groaning, or they just didn't care. She then tried to grab the handle and open it, and it worked. Apparently they were in such a hurry, they didn't lock the door. The sight that greeted her was horrid. She couldn't remember it without feeling ill. Her boyfriend was naked and wrapped around an equally naked, leggy blonde.

The fight after that was not pretty. He was mocking her because she thought he was going to hold back when she didn't give him any. The blonde wowan looking awkward in just her lingerie, not sure what to do. There were a lot of tears on her part. After that, she ran back home and cried herself to sleep. The next day, Ginny came with ice cream and a stack of comedy movies. She was grateful Ginny didn't say I told you so. She should have listened to Ginny.

After all of this she thought she was going to stop dating, just waiting for Mr. Right. And it sort of worked, until Blaise came at least. She resisted, she really did. But he was so determined until she finally gave in. And now this, this utter bullshite about figuring things out. She couldn't help feeling like a failure, the girl no man wanted.

But no, she couldn't think like that. If Ginny and Harry, or even Ron, heard she said something like that about herself, they would smack her upside the head for sure. She smiled, remembering her best friends. God, she missed them. She quickly dried her tears and checked the flat for some important things that couldn't be left. She was packed, ready to leave the next day. Initially, she was going to take a different flight from her parents because she was going with Blaise who hadn't met her parents yet. Now though, it seemed like she needed to book the same flight as her parents'. Damn him!


	2. Chapter 2

February, 2013

Hermione looked around the busy Heathrow airport and smiled to herself. She was in England. She was home. Finally.  
She looked around, looking for her parents and then walked over to them.

"We're home", her mother smiled.

"It's good to be home", Hermione smiled back.  


*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

It's been three days since Hermione came back in England. They moved back to their old house and Hermione had been busy rearranging her own stuff and helping her parents with the house. The days were hectic and she was exhausted. It was finally over, though. Everything was set and it was like they never left. Now, Hermione could relax and thought about what she wanted to do.

Immediately, though, the thoughts of him started to enter her mind. The confusion, the hurt, the betrayal, the fury. They were all blending in together, making Hermione's heart clench. Then Hermione remembered the time when they were only friends. They had fun together, didn't they? Before they decided to start the relationship, not knowing if they could handle it. Not knowing if he could handle it. If only they stayed friends, he would probably be here right now, she thought sadly. Oh, she was still furious with him, alright. But she also mourned for the loss of their friendship. Get a hold of yourself, girl! She thought to herself. There was no sense in crying over split milk.

It took her some time, but she could finally shut the gloomy thoughts up. Maybe what she needed the most now was someone to cheer her up. Harry! She thought immediately. He didn't know that she was in London yet, she just told him she would be home this month. She could come over and surprise him! Hermione started to smile.

She changed her clothes into the warmer ones, grabbed her coat, gloves, and scarf, put on a pair of boots, said good bye to her parents and drove to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Nearly two hours later, she was standing on the doorstep of Harry's house. She looked back in the driveway, there was a black Audi R8 there. Certainly wasn't Harry's. She just couldn't see her best friend driving that kind of thing. The thought alone made her wanted to laugh out loud. She then imagined what kind of car Harry was driving. A small snicker escaped her when she thought about Harry in a grandma's car. Well, he certainly drives like one, she thought.

Hermione reached out, rang the bell and waited.

She heard Harry yelled "just a minute" from inside the house and felt the anticipation built when she heard someone walked up towards the door from the other side.

"SURPRISE!" She half-yelled before the door even fully opened and then wrapped Harry in a tight hug. He felt so stiff in her arms, though, making her confused. And she didn't remember him being this tall. He smelled different too. It was an earthy scent of sandalwood, while Harry's was always bergamot.

There was a snicker behind them and when Hermione lifted her head to look, she gasped. There he was, her best friend. So who was the poor guy she attacked then?

She looked up at him, and it wasn't Harry. Of course it wasn't Harry. Instead, she saw a man with hair so pale it was nearly white and a pair of expressive grey eyes. There was something blue smearing his left cheek. He wore a black turtleneck and black jeans, a stark contrast to his overall pale figure. If he was wearing an all-white, he could be mistaken as an angel, Hermione thought absently, still staring at those grey eyes, before she shook her head a little, realizing that she was still hugging him.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Harry, the wanker, was grinning.

"Yeah" she said quietly and then gingerly unwrapped her arms from around the stranger, who attempted to smile but came out mostly as a grimace.

"How come Draco got a hug and I don't? It's not fair is what it is" Harry mock pouted.

The tension was melting and then Hermione ran into Harry's arms, the real one this time, and began whispering "I've missed you" and Harry whispering "I've missed you too" while hugging the whole time. When they were done hugging, Hermione turned to Draco who was still standing there, but he didn't look so awkward anymore. Mostly curious.

"Well, come on then you two. I'll make tea."

The entered the living room. Hermione sat down on one of the armchairs, while Draco took another. He tried to offer making the tea, but Harry declined, saying that Draco had done enough for the night.

"This is awkward" Hermione said when it was only the both of them.

"I suppose it is, yeah" he replied a little awkwardly, making her almost smile. Maybe she wouldn't know what to do either if there was a crazy lady shouting into her ear and hugging her the moment she opened the door.

"Who are you then?" She asked.

"I'm Draco" he replied automatically.

"Are you his boyfriend?" how Harry could snag this cute guy, she had no idea.

But the man was sputtering, "His boyfr- Wha-? No, no.. Of course not," he looked torn between affronted and mortified, his cheeks started to bloom red. Hermione nearly laughed out loud at his expression, but she reined it in. She didn't want to offend him more; he seemed nice after all.

She smiled at him instead and said, "Let's start again, shall we? Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are..?" She held her hand out for him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he answered shyly, after he got over the ridiculous notion Hermione spouted about him being Harry's boyfriend. He took her hand and shook it before letting go. "Hermione… Daughter of Helen and King Menelaus," he murmured.

Hermione's smile widened, "And Draco… The dragon constellation in the Northern sky."

"You are Harry's best friend. I've heard about you a lot," he started to smile back. There weren't many people who knew about his name, most just thought it was a ridiculous name. And Hermione's presence was comforting. Draco only felt comfortable around a handful of people. He got nervous easily.

"Really? All good, I hope" she joked.

"Of course. All the great things" he assured her.

Just as Hermione was about to answer him, they heard footsteps from across the hall. Harry came with a tray of tea and assortments. They chatted a bit before Draco stood.

"I'll just get going then, Harry. Teddy is asleep, my work is done here."

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Draco?" Harry offered, then looked at Hermione who nodded.

But Draco shook his head no. "No, but thank you, Harry. You guys look like you have a lot to catch up on. I'll go. I can come over some other time" he then grabbed his coat and gloves from the hanger and put them on.

"You sure? Narcissa is away, there is no one in your house."

"Yes, Harry" he said patiently. "I'm going to Theo's"

"Okay then. Thanks again for the help with Teddy, Draco. I don't know what I'd do without you" he said dramatically.

"Well, you wouldn't be going to that date for sure," Draco said with a chuckle. "Bye, Harry." He then looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger" he said quietly.

"Hermione please, Draco" she smiled. Then before Draco could answer, she stopped, looking at something in his face. "There is something on your cheek. Here," she reached out and wiped the smearing of something that felt like crayon off his cheek with her thumb gently. Must be Teddy's crayon, Draco thought absently. When she realized what she's done, she was blushing. Draco was too.

"Thanks, Hermione" he murmured, trying to calm his erratically beating heart, his cheeks still felt warm. He nodded at Hermione, and then at Harry, who was looking at them curiously, and left the house. Apparently driving the Audi R8 she had seen outside.

Hermione and Harry then looked at each other.

"What was that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione just shrugged.

"Hermione…"

"Harry…"

Harry sighed, "Come on, then, you can ask your questions and then you can bore me to death with the talk about your study in Australia"

"Hey! It won't be boring" Hermione protested.

Harry just smiled and sat on the couch, pulling Hermione down with him.  


*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Draco got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. He glanced one last time towards the house and then sped up on the highway. This was one of times when he truly felt free: when he was driving. He loved the rush of his adrenaline, like he was flying. He felt unbeatable. The other times would be when he was painting and playing his piano, pouring what was on his mind and his heart into the canvas or the piano keys.

It was weird, that he loved driving so much, since it was what killed his father and nearly killed Draco himself. Lucius Malfoy died in a car crash nearly seven years ago, with Draco on the passenger seat. Lucius died on the way to the hospital, while Draco himself nearly didn't make it. He got an intensive care for a whole month after that.

Lucius was always a hard to be pleased kind of man. He always expected the best from his son. Draco tried, he tried hard to please his father, to make his father proud of him, but he never was. When Draco got the second highest grade in school, he looked at Draco with such disappointment in his eyes that made him wanted break down and cry. When all of his classmates' parents came to the piano recitals, Draco only had his mum sitting there with an encouraging smile while he kept glancing at the door hoping to see his father who never came. And when Draco followed his passion and entered the painting competition, in which later he held the biggest cup, Lucius only told his son that if he wanted to take the extracurricular, he should have picked sports like a man. The constant nitpicking ate away in Draco. He grew up fearing the judgments from people all around him. His mum tried to shield it all from him, always told him how much she loved him, but there was only so much she could do.

In school, he was always the nerd with no friends. Well, that wasn't true. He had Theo, his best friend. And Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass, who weren't exactly his friends, but friendly enough to Draco, which Draco appreciated. But it was as far as it went. They didn't dare bully him, because all of them knew who Draco's father was. And they knew it wouldn't be a good idea to bully Lucius Malfoy's son.

His father's death didn't alleviate the burden on his shoulders, it only serve to make Draco became more of a recluse. The bully started then. The kindest word they called him was "freak". The others, he didn't care to remember. They were hurtful, and it was almost too much for Draco. If it wasn't for Theo and his mum, he didn't know what would have become of him.

That's when he began to drive. He asked Theo's dad to teach him how to drive. He didn't want to feel as helpless as when he was in the car crash with his father. Or even when the bullying got too much. He wanted to be in control. He wanted do something that could release all of the pent up frustation within himself. Playing the piano was good, but still, the adrenaline rush was higher when he was driving. And many driving lessons later, he discovered that he was never happier than when he got his hands on the wheel.

As soon as he got his license, he bought himself a car. The Malfoys weren't paupers. They came from old money. Even Lucius' death didn't hurt the business. It was handled by Theo's father. They were family friends after all. And Draco was still entrusting the company to him before he took the rein back in his hands, maybe in a few years. He just graduated from his mastery, he had a lot to learn still.

Draco pulled in the driveway of Theo's house, got out of the car, and rang the bell.

"Why didn't you just come in, you tosser? Would have saved me the time and effort going down here" Theo grumbled.

"I didn't want to be rude, Theo" he said innocently, making Theo want to smack him.

"Do you need something, Draco?"

"You say that like I only come here when I want something, Theo. How dare you?!" he exclaimed with a mock outrage.

Theo only rolled his eyes and said, "You don't fool anyone here, Draco. Cut the act and tell me."

"Well, okay, if you insist," he huffed, but he was smiling. "I just came from your boyfriend's house, as I'm sure you know. But someone rang the bell when Harry was tucking Teddy in," then he stopped talking. He just knew it annoyed Theo.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who was it, Draco?" He asked with exasperation that only made Draco smile more.

"It was the best friend, Miss Hermione Granger" Draco said smugly.

"What, really?" he sat up straighter at that. "I didn't know she would come this early"

"Well, to be fair, Harry didn't know either I think. She certainly shocked the hell out of me when I opened the door and hugged me tightly while shouting 'surprise' into my ear." Draco huffed a laugh, remembering the incident.

"What? You? Why?" Poor Theo was confused.

Draco recounted the incident to him and they both laughed for a bit.

"Well, what was she like then? Was she pretty? Was she fun?"

Draco couldn't help it, he remembered the feeling of her arms warped tightly around him, the lavender scent from her body, the way she wiped the crayon off of his cheeks, and then he felt his cheeks warmed. Damn. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, she's beautiful. And she looked plenty fun," he said quietly, avoiding Theo's eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, are you blushing?" Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Am not. What a ridiculous question!" he said in an abnormally high voice, still blushing.

"You so are. Well, I'be damned. Draco is in looovvveee" Theo said giddily.

"No, I'm not. Shut up, Theo!"

But Theo didn't hear him. He began to sing, "Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I- oomph," Draco was smothering him with the cushion until he yelled "Yield!"

Draco slumped on his seat and quietly said, "After what happened with Daphne… And Astoria never reciprocated…"

"You listen to me, Draco Malfoy" Theo cut him of immediately. He hated it when Draco got this way, "I'm sorry Astoria never reciprocated your feelings. She chose to love the miserable wanker Zabini who jumped from woman to woman like they were clothes he could change into every day, than have you, who would surely treated her like a queen. And sorry about her sister, Daphne, who was the queen bitch, only cared about herself. She grabbed a hold of your heart, only to stomp on it. I even am sorry about Parkinson, who always hangs onto you every chance she gets, even though you made it clear you weren't interested, just because she wanted her hands on the Malfoy fortune," he paused, before continuing "You are a wonderful man, Draco Malfoy, so don't disparage your own worth just because those women couldn't see how amazing you really are" he finished, while staring at Draco intently, as if daring him to counteract what he said.

"Aww, thanks Theo. I didn't know you feel that way. Should Harry be worried about this?" he asked playfully, but with a small, grateful smile.

"Sod off, Draco. You're too skinny for my taste" Theo said, throwing a cushion his way.  


*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

From those three women Theo mentioned, it was Dahpne who gave Draco the biggest hit on his self confidence. She helped Draco got over the hopeless crush Draco had for Astoria, only to shatter his heart to pieces.

It was the school prom night. Draco was so happy, he finally had a date. He never had a date before. He was never that popular to begin with. But after he started getting bullied, no one except Theo, Blaise, and Astoria ever talked to him. Unless they were mocking him, jeering at him, or worse, pranking him.

Daphne Greengrass had never glanced at Draco before. Never talked to him, but never joined the bullying either. He wasn't sure she knew that he existed, to be honest. It was nearly three months ago that she started paying him attention. She studied with him, and sat with him during meals when Theo wasn't around. Theo said he didn't really trust Daphne, but he could be a paranoid git sometimes, so Draco just assured him that Daphne was sincere. She helped Draco get over Astoria after all, which Draco was thankful for, because two years of unrequited crush was really taking its toll on him. She paid him attention, complimented him, was always staring at him, making him blush, sometimes touching his arm, his knee, his shoulder. And she was beatiful too (not that it was that important to Draco. He wasn't shallow). A couple of of months later, and she was positive Draco was smitten with her. That's when she stroke.

Draco walked into the hall where the party was held, hand in hand with Daphne. She had kissed him two weeks ago, making Draco feel like he was on top of the world. The girl he liked, liked him back, finally. It was getting tiresome, having an unrequited crush.

She had been his first kiss. Since then, they had kissed several times more. They even snogged once, yesterday. They took it slow because this was, hopefully, Draco's first would-be relationship. He had planned to ask Daphne to be his girlfriend tonight.

They danced, they drank the punch, and they talked to Theo for a bit. When Draco couldn't hold it any longer, he led Daphne to sit on the chairs near the wall and asked the question he wanted to ask since two weeks ago.

"Daphne, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"What, Draco, I can't hear you. Louder, please."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked as loud as he dared, with red cheeks and his heart nearly bursting out of his chest. He chanced a glance at Daphne's face when she didn't answer. Only, she wasn't looking at Draco, she was looking at something behind him. When Draco turned around, there was a group of girls staring at them. Some of them were smirking, some were sneering, and one of them looked at Draco with pity. Draco was confused.

"I'm sorry Draco dear, I can't be your girlfriend," her voice was sickly sweet, but it tasted like a poison to Draco.

"Why not? I thought…" he said with a small voice, and then trailed off.

"You thought what? That a girl like me could ever be interested in a guy like you?" she asked mockingly. Her sweet attitude from the last three months disappeared in an instant. "You are handsome, Draco, so very good looking. But it doesn't change the fact that you are, should we say, a wallflower? No one wanted to be your friend, except maybe Theodore. No girl wanted to be with you. I bet I was your first kiss, huh?" she laughed, impaling a dagger through his heart. "I'm sorry honey, but it was all an act. They bet me, you see. We all knew you liked my little sister since Astoria entered the school last year. Drooling over her like a lovesick puppy. But my sweet little sister was oblivious. It was someone else she wants, as I'm sure you are aware. So, my charming friends here bet me to make you fall for me and forget your puppy love for her. And the deadline is tonight," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry sweetheart, I had nothing against you. I just wanted to prove them that no man could resist Daphne Greengrass. They all fall for this" she finished, gesturing to herself.

By now, there was a crowd circling around them. They were laughing at him, mocking him, booing him, everything. He saw Astoria looking at him apologetically and with pity and sympathy. There was Theo, trying to get to them with face so red. Draco wanted to cry. His eyes were glassy. Never had he felt this heartbroken and embarrassed before. Theo had warned him, he should have listed to his best friend.

"Well, congratulations then" he said tightly. And without another world, he started to walk away, fighting the crowds around him, grabbed Theo, and left.

It was the last time Draco ever got close to a girl. He promised himself he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of destroying him ever again. He was waiting for the right girl, who he could trust would handle his heart with care and wouldn't shatter it. Unfortunately, he hadn't met her. Every girl he met always looked at his designer clothes and his sport car, never at Draco. He hadn't felt that deep stirring in his chest regarding a girl after Daphne. Until tonight… In Harry's house, when someone touched his cheek. Damn, he was screwed.  


*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"That was Draco Malfoy. His mother, Narcissa, is Andromeda's sister, and Sirius' cousin," Harry said with a sad smile that appeared on his face every time Sirius' name was mentioned. "You know how Andromeda was estranged from her family because she married what they call a commoner, and Sirius was because he was friends with my dad and Remus. Narcissa wanted to reconnect with her sister, but never could, because her husband wouldn't hear any of it. And from what I heard, Lucius was not a warm man. It was an arranged marriage between them you see, they were old fashioned like that. It wasn't a bad marriage, but it wasn't a happy one either. Anyway, Lucius died nearly seven years ago in a car crash, which also nearly killed Draco", he said quietly to Hermione, who gasped softly. "She wanted to contact Andromeda then, but didn't know if it would be welcome. When Tonks and Remus died two years ago, right after you left, she came to the funeral. They've been reconnected since. It was a slow going at first. Narcissa felt guilty because she didn't contact Andy sooner, but Andy never blamed Narcissa. She understood her position. She was there before, after all. Only, Andy met Ted. Narcissa didn't have a Ted. What she has is Draco. She always says he was the only good thing in her life after Andy left" Harry said with a smile. "Now Andy and Narcissa are closer than ever. And Draco often comes here. Sometimes just to talk, other times to help me with Teddy. That's about it, really."

Hermione was silent for a bit, the mood subdued, before she spoke with an evil smile, "Draco mentioned a date. Tell me."

Harry groaned, but complied. "His name is Theo, he is Draco's best friend…"


End file.
